


Metamorphosis

by eruthiel



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: 1970s, Introspection, Observations The POV Character Wouldn't Actually Be Able To Articulate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has that madman done to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit spoilers, but won't make sense anyway if you haven't finished S2. This is a hypothetical future scenario set after Griselda's (inevitable) return.
> 
> I almost named this after "Roses" by the Indelicates (which is a Lorrimer song but relevant here, too). I'm reading _The Passion of New Eve_ atm which also has something to do with it - I'll add another chapter on the same theme when I finish that, no doubt. From Griselda's perspective this time - I know I want to write that but it's still coming together in my mind.

Roy has trailed Lorrimer around museum exhibits of flint daggers and bone spears. He doesn't read the plaques, long words and big numbers, but he feels the millennia-deep pull of the hunt; he knows that the first human once stood in the forest, waiting for the air to shift and the beast to take shape, and holding a weapon. He also knows that before the first human, the world belonged to monsters. And they were never destroyed, not really - only pushed into deeper darkness: darkness which lurks in the backstreets of Soho, in the African night, at the bottom of the ocean; darkness which will overtake the world again when the last candle burns down. Looking at it will change a man - drive him to drink, certainly - but sink into it entirely... well, what comes back may not be a man at all.

When Roy looks into Griselda's eyes, he sees that moment from the distant future, the triumph of chaos and brutality. She is a naturally-occurring abomination, ancient and terrible and unkillable, like a virus mutating to reinfect the same host over and over, or a god who simply manifests in a new form when you crucify the old one. He runs his blunt fingers up her legs and becomes the first man, felling shadows with a sharpened rock. But she is now a myth in which he is only playing a role.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! I'm posting this from my ipod so hopefully it won't be too messed up. Let me know what you think!! <333


End file.
